


The Sun Shined, and the Flower Bloomed

by h1nata



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rare Pair, i feel like i unknowingly put in as many tropes as possible ckjljsdjlk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1nata/pseuds/h1nata
Summary: Ino realizes she has a crush on Naruto.





	The Sun Shined, and the Flower Bloomed

**Author's Note:**

> me, banging pots together: NARUINO IS SOME GOOD ASS SHIT
> 
> no but srsly, i think naruino is my #2 het naruto ship after naruhina ofc. it's so good!! the possibilities are endless!!!

     Ino stared at Naruto playing soccer with the guys from the sidelines, Shikamaru and Chouji on either side of her. Shikamaru was lying down, watching the clouds drift by, while Chouji was munching on some chips as usual.

 

     “I just don’t get it!” Ino shouted, startling the guys within the vicinity.  She paid them no mind, especially Kiba who heckled her from the field, annoyed. “What in the ever-loving hell do I see in  _ Uzumaki Naruto _ ?” The sound of munching on Ino’s left stopped and she heard a soft hum of confusion from her right. Ino groaned and hid her face into her hands, mortified. She forgot that her budding crush on Naruto was a secret that she was supposed to take to the grave.

 

     Shikamaru rose up from his lying position faster than Ino has ever seen him move. “You said what now?”

 

     “I said  _ nothing _ that you can prove,” Ino turned her head to the side, enough to send a glare Shikamaru’s way. He rolled his eyes, unaffected.

 

     “You have been staring at him a lot lately. I thought he did something to you and you were being passive-aggressive about it...for once in your life,” Chouji quipped, and Ino wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing with the intent to kill.

 

     Shikamaru groaned, mumbling his trademark phrase “What a drag,” under his breath before pulling Ino away.

 

     “You all look as close as ever,” A familiar raspy voice chimed in, amused, and Ino couldn’t stop the embarrassed squeak from escaping her mouth. “can’t concentrate on becoming the next soccer superstar when you three are messin’ around over here.” Naruto’s eyes scanned the trio, stopping intently on Ino, who was currently in Shikamaru’s lap. He pulled too hard just as Ino’s arms loosened from around Chouji’s neck, resulting in him falling back and taking her with him. Ino begrudges this being one of the many times she isn’t aware of how close they all are with each other to not even be bothered by such a thing. Everyone already thinks she and Shikamaru were dating, or had dated, and their long-lasting friendship only made it worse.

 

     Ino jumped up from Shikamaru’s lap, dusting herself off with lightly flushed cheeks. She cleared her throat before scoffing. “First of all, Shikamaru interrupted me when I was doing very important business,”

 

     “Attempted murder is not very important business, Ino!” Chouji whined. Naruto snorted openly, causing Chouji to pout more.

 

     “ _ Secondly, _ you’re not even good at soccer, so I’m doing to you a favor.” Ino poked Naruto’s chest for emphasis, her expression saying that she was annoyed, but the two behind her knew better.

 

     “What a tsundere,” Shikamaru mumbled, barely managing to miss a kick sent by Ino. Chouji gave him a look in silent agreement. Ino kicked at him as well; she wasn’t even looking.

 

     Naruto clicked his tongue. “What  _ d’you _ know anyways,  _ Princess _ Ino?” Naruto pushed closer to Ino with a teasing smirk and Ino’s face flushed a deep red. She stuttered in response before turning and leaving immediately.

Yamanaka Ino was mortified. She let  _ Uzumaki Naruto _ get the best of  _ her _ by  _ teasing _ her, and to top it all off, she let herself get  _ embarrassed _ in front of him.

 

     “What’s got you all crazy?” Sakura slid over to Ino who was currently at her desk, alternating between slamming her fists on the surface and slamming her forehead down on it.

 

     “I have the worst. crush. ever.” Ino’s voice came through muffled, as her head was currently buried in her arms.

 

     Sakura gasped. “Does that mean you’re not going to after Sasuke anymore?” She sounded absolute, and unabashedly, delighted. Ino raised her head slowly, a grimace on her face.

 

     “Seriously!? That’s all you care about, five-head!” Ino insulted, actually annoyed.

 

     “Who’s a five-head, you pig!” Sakura shot back. Before the two could get into it, the boys returned to class.

 

     “Hey, hey, hey, you guys’ll give Hinata a heart-attack,” Kiba (with Shino trailing behind, unnoticed) went over to Hinata who looked as if she was about to witness an actual disaster. “what are you even fighting about this time?”

 

     Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. “Ino-pig said she had the “worst. crush. ever.” and so I just asked if she was finally over Sasuke. Dunno why she got so mad,” Sakura explained, mocking the way Ino spoke, causing the other to swat at her.

 

     “Shut it, five-head!”

 

     “The classroom is so loud, I wondered if I had a twin for a second,” Naruto rubbed at the back of head with a sly grin on his face. Ino took in a sharp breath, hoping that no one noticed.

 

     “Ino could practically be your twin. You both are blue-eyed, blonde-haired annoyances.” Sakura replied with such quickness, both Ino and Naruto felt a bit hurt.

 

     “Ow, Sakura-chan, that hurts me deep.” Naruto clutched at his chest and stumbled over to Sakura dramatically. He draped himself over her comfortably, and although she was annoyed, she didn’t push him off this time. Ino looked away from the scene, her face falling slightly. Shikamaru and Chouji shared a look and shook their heads.

 

     “Whatever,” Ino flipped her hand towards the two, feigning indifference, before crossing her arms around herself and leaving. There was still some time before lunch would end, so she figured she’d buy some last-minute bread and a juice so she could eat her feelings away. After buying herself some milk bread, Ino went to the nearest vending machine (it wasn’t her favorite, since it didn’t have her favorite drink, but it had to do for now) to get herself a drink. She stared at the machine for a while, indecisive and uncaring to the sounds of people milling around her.

 

     “So you were here,” As soon as he spoke, Naruto appeared almost immediately in Ino’s peripheral. She let out a surprised squeak and jumped back, losing her grip on her bread and fumbling with it before it left her grasp completely. Naruto, unusually swift, stepped closer and grabbed it before it fell. When he rose to hand it back to Ino, the two were closer than they expected. “uh, hi.” Despite his actions, Naruto remained as socially clumsy as ever; Ino’s face softened as she giggled. Naruto’s eyes widened in shock, but a smile was playing at the corner of his lips.

 

     “Hi there,” Ino blushed a faint pink and grabbed her bread from Naruto’s hand, purposefully brushing their fingers together and letting them linger. “thanks.”

 

     “No problem.” Naruto replied, straightening up a bit. “Oh, um, I came to find you! And apologize? I don’t exactly know what for, since he wouldn’t tell me, but Shikamaru said I should. Chouji backed him up on it, so I guess I did something? Sorry?”

 

     Ino sighed and shook her head, wanting to get mad at the two, but her mind repeated the scene from just a few seconds ago and she couldn’t be mad when her heart fluttered. “No, no, you don’t need to apologize for anything. I’m just—hopeless.” Ino laughed, but it didn’t sound convincing. Naruto frowned and placed his hands on Ino’s shoulders; it was something that he’s never do normally, but he figured with the moment they just had, it was more than okay.

 

     “Yamanaka Ino? Hopeless? That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard in my entire life, and once Sasuke told me that he’d come to my birthday party sleepover in middle school. I should’ve known that ass wasn’t going to go, but man, I was excited since everyone else was going!” Naruto rambled on about the memory, and Ino couldn’t help the snort that came out. She covered half her face, but the damage had already been done, so she laughed openly while Naruto looked on.

 

     “You’re such an idiot, but I guess that’s the main reason I like you.”

 

     “Come again?”

 

     “Ah,” Realization hit Ino  _ hard _ and she tried to turn around and escape the situation. Naruto grinned and circled his arms around Ino’s waist, pulling her into him. Ino groaned and covered her face again. It was noticeably red this time, and Naruto would have teased her if he didn’t know that his face felt the same heat. “I called you an idiot, but I’m the biggest idiot of all.” Ino lamented, her voice muffled, but Naruto heard it clearly with their close proximity.

 

     “Wow, I can’t believe it. Out of all people, Konoha High’s super ultra idol quality beauty, Yamanaka Ino, likes  _ me _ .” Naruto laughed and released Ino, only to turn her to face him. He gently removed her hands from her face, cupping her cheeks and raising her head to look at him. “Don’t mind if I do!” Naruto’s voice lilted as he leaned in, pressing an awkward, but heart-bursting, kiss to Ino’s lips.

 

     “You really…” Ino began to say, but she couldn’t find the words for an insult. Her mind was focused on too many things at once, the most prominent one is how much she wanted to kiss Naruto again (to which she did, just as awkwardly as he had kissed her, as well).

**Author's Note:**

> i know i wrote it, but like naruto doing the whole "pick up their thing & be as close as possible to them when you rise" and then the whole accidental confession, AND THEN THE BACKHUG!!!! AND THEN THE KISS!!!!! WOW!!!


End file.
